This competitive renewal of our highly successful Training Program in International Research Ethics, responding to PAR-10-174, addresses the need for long- and short-term training in research ethics in three countries linked by their history of communist rule: Romania;the Russian Federation;the Republic of Tajikistan. Our multi-component program, premised on andragogy, Freire's concept of praxis, and a Rogerian approach to adult education, is designed to: (1) develop a critical mass of professionals across a variety of disciplines who are trained in international research ethics;(2) increase the capacity of institutions and personnel to effectively review research protocols and monitor research, teach Bioethics courses, and mentor others in research ethics;(3) provide assistance in the development, implementation, and/or enhancement of activities and networks to ensure sustainability and continuity of training efforts and activities in research ethics. The program consists of: (1) an enhanced M.A. degree program for one trainee from each of the three countries each year;(2) one in-country short course training in research ethics in each country each year;(3) faculty exchange from each of the three collaborating countries to Case Western Reserve University to facilitate mid- and senior-level faculty development in research ethics;(4) an in-country consultation component;(4) the establishment of EE-TRIPP, the Electronic Ethics Training Repository for Information, Protocols, and Projects;(5) a semi-annual electronic newsletter;(6) the establishment of web-based activities to facilitate ongoing education in research ethics and the continuation of a trainee network. These varied program components are designed to develop trainee competency in: (1) identification of ethical issues arising in the context of proposed research and strategies for their resolution;(2) knowledge of international ethical guidelines for the conduct of research with human beings and legal requirements pertaining to the conduct of research;(3) critical analysis of existing scientific and bioethics literature with respect to ethical issues;(4) preparation and delivery of lectures for teaching others;(5) preparation and delivery of presentations in professional forums;(6) preparation of publishable manuscripts relating to research ethics;(7) enhancement of negotiation and communication skills to facilitate assumption of leadership positions in academia, industry, ethics review committees, and/or other venues. Program effectiveness and trainee selection and progress are evaluated at multiple levels by the trainees, participating faculty, in-country Steering Committees, an International Advisory Committee, and an independent evaluator.